1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a low-resistance conductive tape enhancing and maintaining RF performance and having an excellent effect of preventing galvanic corrosion and oxidation. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a low-resistance conductive tape enhancing and maintaining RF performance and having an excellent effect of preventing galvanic corrosion and oxidation, the tape including a metal layer and an acrylic adhesive containing no acid component. Since the metal layer including copper plated with nickel is formed, an excellent effect of preventing galvanic corrosion and an excellent moisture-blocking effect are exhibited, and the acrylic adhesive containing no acid component is used, thus securing an excellent effect of preventing oxidation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metallic case is frequently used in IT devices having a communication (antenna) function. For example, in the case of mobile phones, among IT devices, when the metallic case of the IT device comes into direct contact with a conductive contact terminal (C-clip) existing on the front and rear sides of a printed circuit board, there is a problem in that one metal is corroded due to a galvanic phenomenon that occurs when metals come into contact with each other.
In order to solve the above-described problem, there is continuing effort to suppress the galvanic phenomenon and to maintain the RF performance of IT devices by applying conductive tape having conductivity between the conductive contact terminal (C-clip) and the metallic case of the IT device.
Meanwhile, an electrically conductive tape generally includes a conductive metal foil such as copper and aluminum, a conductive adhesive, and a release paper. In general, a conventional conductive tape having the above-described structure is constituted so that a conductive metal such as aluminum foil and copper foil is adhered to a release paper coated with a conductive adhesive, or is constituted so that the surface of a conductive metal foil is treated with a releasing agent to thus wind the tape without a release paper.
The conductive adhesive refers to an adhesive having appropriate conductivity, depending on the amount of metal powder, by adding a predetermined amount or more of conductive metal powder to an adhesive material which is manufactured by dissolving rubber or an acrylic resin in an organic solvent.
However, the conventional conductive tape has a problem in that when the conductive metal such as copper and aluminum is exposed to moisture, the surface thereof is oxidized, which causes a corrosion phenomenon. Due to the corrosion phenomenon, the performance of the conductive tape is reduced, or components constituting the conductive tape are oxidized by the acid component contained in the conductive adhesive, thus increasing the resistance value of the conductive tape.